Extreme ultraviolet (“EUV”) light, e.g., electromagnetic radiation having wavelengths of around 5-100 nm or less (also sometimes referred to as soft x-rays), and including light at a wavelength of about 13 nm, can be used in photolithography processes to produce extremely small features in substrates, e.g., silicon wafers.
Methods to produce EUV light include, but are not necessarily limited to, converting a material into a plasma state that has an element, e.g., xenon, lithium or tin, with an emission line in the EUV range. In one such method, often termed laser produced plasma (“LPP”), the required plasma can be produced by irradiating a target material, for example in the form of a droplet, stream or cluster of material, with a laser beam.
Heretofore, LPP systems have been disclosed in which droplets in a droplet stream are irradiated by a separate laser pulse to form a plasma from each droplet. Also, systems have been disclosed in which each droplet is sequentially illuminated by more than one light pulse. In some cases, each droplet may be exposed to a so-called “pre-pulse” to heat, expand, gasify, vaporize, ionize and/or generate a weak plasma and a so-called “main pulse” to convert most or all of the pre-pulse affected material into plasma and thereby produce an EUV light emission.
As indicated above, one technique to produce EUV light involves irradiating a target material. In this regard, CO2 lasers, e.g., outputting light at infra-red wavelengths, e.g. wavelengths in the range of about 9.2 μm to 10.6 μm, may present certain advantages as a drive laser irradiating a target material in an LPP process. This may be especially true for certain target materials, e.g., materials containing tin. For example, one advantage may include the ability to produce a relatively high conversion efficiency between the drive laser input power and the output EUV power.
In some cases, it may be desirable to employ an Oscillator-Amplifier arrangement to produce the relatively high power main pulses used in the LPP process. Generally, for an LPP light source, EUV output power scales with the drive laser power, and, as a consequence, a relatively large amplifier may be employed. For example, in some arrangements, a multi-chamber amplifier having a one-pass small signal gain in the order of 1×105 or more may be seeded with the output of a somewhat fragile oscillator which may include one or more relatively sensitive optics. In fact, for some setups, the amplifier gain is so high that a polarization discriminating optical isolator, which may, for example, stop about 93-99 percent of backpropagating light, may be insufficient to protect the oscillator from damage.
With the above in mind, Applicants disclose an Oscillator-Amplifier Drive Laser with Seed Protection for an EUV Light Source.